League of Secessionist States
The League of Secessionist States is the oldest intermicronational organisation created. The incumbent secretary general is Claudio of Reuniao, however elections for the next secretary general are on the 15th of January 2014. Documents First Treaty, between Talossa, Thord and KJK Dated Wednesday, 26 November 1980: "DECLARATION OF L.O.S.S. We, the World Singular Secessionist states, declare our solidarity and pledge to each other our military and economic aid. We declare our utmost dedication to World Singular Secessionism and a world of 10,000,000,000 nations. From Talossa: BEN MADISON From Thord: JOHN CARL EIFFLER From KJK: JOHN ARTHUR JAHN''"'' Official message from Porto Claro " :From ???@??? Thu Sep 05 15:34:28 1996 :To: 5sh6freeburg@vms.csd.mu.edu :From: "PRI Labs (Porto Claro)" :Subject: Official Message from Porto Claro Goverment :Cc: :Bcc: :X-Attachments: To the General Secretary or Head-of-House of The League of Secessionist States: In the name of the people of the Kingdom of Porto Claro, we send you this letter on wich we wish to inform the world (particularly the LOSS) that we exist. We, Alfonso Damião, the prime-minister of this kingdom, and Telêmaco Daniel Aguiar, chief of the Royal Informatics Project (PRI) and chairman of the Aguiar Corporations S.A. (ACSA), send our saludations to the League and its members, as well as other nations and micronations through this and all worlds. We are a kingdom between Brazilian and French Guyana frontier, in the Porto Claro Cape, northwest from the Oiapoque river end. We became an independent kingdom by the year 1900, when France and Brazil were disputing the land wich they called "Amapá". Our city was founded by French soldiers who built a fort to prevent portuguese colonial invasion. There was a lighthouse on a little island in the middle of the bay, and it illuminated the port. That's why the name of the country: Porto Claro (wich means "clear port"). We are entering the Internet by now, and we wish to stablish diplomatic relations with the LOSS and its members. It's the first time we send an official message. We will wait for an answer. Attenciously, Prime-Minister Alfonso Damião Chief of PRI T. Daniel Aguiar''"'' Statement from the Sec-Gen on the US and UK Air Strikes in Iraq Fellow micronationalists, This afternooon, Gaudian standard time, military strikes were declared by the United States and the United Kingdom on the Republic of Iraq. As Secretary-General of the League of Secessionist States, I deplore the action taken today, and serve it as an example for micronations and macronations around the globe. The League of Secessionst States, and its member and observer states, are nations that observe peaceable conduct and solutions to problems. As a collective of nations, we believe that armed conflict is not the answer to solve problems, but rather, a more effective solution is bi-lateral discussion, and neutral arbitration, as put forth in the Charter of the League of Secessionist States, Articles IV and V. We, as a collective body of micronations, and as members of the micronational community and of the League of Secessionist States, do hereby deplore the conduct taken by the United States and the United Kingdom against their fellow nation and fellow humans, and urge the micronational community as a whole to set an example for the macronational world of peace, agreement, and friendly discussion for preventing agressive action on other governments and peoples. Presented to the General Assembly and Signed on this date of 16th December, 1998, David Kendall, BA, ATMS, CL Secretary-General of the League of Secessionist States Statement from the Sec-Gen on the passing of Jordan's King Hussein ''WHEREAS the life of King Hussein of Jordan is regarded with respect by the members of the League of Secessionist States, '' And WHEREAS it has been moved by the Talossan delegate and seconded by the Morovian delegate that a means of honouring the late King be adopted by the LOSS, Be it RESOLVED then that on February 16 the League shall observe a day of silence (that is, no messages will be posted to the mailing list during that time). This non-annual, one-time day will be henceforth referred to as the LOSS Day of Peace Remembrance. :Signed at LOSS headquarters :Gaudium, Port Colice :David H. Kendall :Secretary-General Charter of the League of Secessionist States :For more informations, visit this page Category:Institutions